The present disclosure relates to touch screens, and more specifically, to preventing unintentional interaction with touch screens.
Touch screens are commonly used to facilitate interaction with a variety of computers, including mobile telephones, kiosks, and laptops. Touch screens provide more flexible and intuitive methods of input, but also facilitate accidental interaction because it is easy to not realize the device is on and receiving input. Several approaches exist to approach this problem, but there is a need for improved intelligent methods to prevent accidental touch screen interaction.